pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PW's Characters
Characters on Potters World With over six hundred active character accounts, Potters World continues to expand every term as new students are registered for enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those that make it through their schooling enter into the Adult World of Potter's World, where new forums and adventures greet them. * As of right now all characters with 450+ posts should be included on this list. If you are not owl Governor Koga to let them know and you can be added. This is a WIP at the moment. 12-4-12 (L-Z) NOTICE TO ALL This wiki page will NO longer be updated. We cannot guarantee the content that you might find on these pages, nor can we ensure that what is posted will adhere to the ToS of the official website. We have asked, repeatedly, that these pages no longer be edited/tampered with - solely because of the confusion between 'official' publications related to the Potter's World website. A''' *Aaron Brown *Abigail Mclachlan *Adam Burnett *Adam Reeves (dead) *Addison Winters *Adeline Miller *Adrian Jameson *Aiden Xin *Ailee Clark *Ailie Dillon *Ainsley Graham (dead) *Albert Evingar *Alec Winters *Alexander Dukes *Allie Medina *Alline Remark *Allison Anderson *Almira Samaniego *Ambrosine Renwick *Amelia Swayfield (nee Reeves) *Andrew Caley *Andy Morris *Anne LaDaria *Annie MacElroy *Anya Oxford *April Jameson *Apollo Eisler *Arabella Hayden *Aria O'Malley *Aries Weller *Artemis Davine *Artemis Eisler-Lowsley (nee Eisler) *Ash Clover *Astolat Collins-Stroud '''B *Benjamin Jameson *Bethany Vaughn (nee Mcintyre) *Blake Dixon *Bonnie Blanc (nee Anderson) *Brandilynn Johnson *Branna Whelan *Brendan Nichols *Brian Anderson *Brian Roosevelt *Bridgette Davies *Brielle Bennett *Brielle Duval *Brigid McKinney *Bristol Fowl *Brooke Sawyer *Bryce Walker C''' *Caedmon Killian *Caelen Eisler-Lowsley (nee Lowsley) *Caleb Middlestone *Callie Ash-Ley *Calliope Roberts *Calvin King *Cameron Gray *Camilla Fischler *Camille Davis *Carla Hemmingway *Carolina Linwood *Carter Blackwell *Casey O'Malley *Cassia Bronwen *Cassius Rinehart *Castiel King *Cateline Bonnet *Caylin Bryce *Celeste Calvery *Celeste Westwood (nee Atwood) *Charisma Howard (nee Chamberlain) *Charlie Vogel *Charlotte Brown *Charlotte Hornby *Chi Walker *Chloe Everett *Christian Howard *Christian Stroud-Moore *Christopher McBroom *Claire Mitchell *Clarissa Callister (nee Reed) *Claudia Elmes *Colette Vincent *Colme deWinter *Coraline Hart *Crayon Wheeler '''D *Dadrian McKinsley *Dane Elmes *Danica Deslauriers *Dara Atwood *Darby McKinsley (nee Collins) *Darcy Parker *Darcy Rhodes *Darian Lott *Darius Quinn *Darren Killian *Davey Nichols *David Czarny *Dawn Paige *December Kuzenkova *Derek Knight *Desmond Costard *Diana Shimizuno (nee Sweeney) *Drew Isaacs *Dylan Larson E''' *E'myra Elliot *Eden Greene *Edmund St. Cynsyr-Paisley (nee Paisley) *Elanor Fletcher *Eleanor Kysley (nee Byrne) *Elijah Bray *Elise Vincent *Ella Howard *Elliot Holmes *Elliot Lester *Ellis York *Emmanuel Elliot *Emrys Mulkins *Erika Cooper (nee Morgan) *Erin Blackwell *Eris Rowe (nee Spencer) *Esther Blackwell *Ethan Mitchell *Eustace Delacroix *Evaina McKinsley (nee Freville) *Everes Tolmach *Everett Bones *Everett Young *Evie Mitchell *Ezra Blanc *Ezra Boyd '''F *Fallon Johnson *Farrah Williams *Fee Whitecross *Felicia Nyte *Felicity Shaw (formerly Higgins) *Felix Oxford *Flynn McDonnall *Franky Fazer *Freddie Tempest *Frederick Jameson *Fredrick Eames *Freya Emory G''' *Gabriel Beaufort *Gavrael Bain *Georgia Mcintyre *Gestalt Akio *Gianna Caldwell *Grace Ryan *Graham Lester *Greydon Swifte *Gwendolyn Gallifrey '''H *Hadrian Seaworth *Haiden Archer *Halo Martin (nee Harper) *Hamish Mcintyre *Harley Fairchild *Harper Beaumonte *Harriet Owens *Hayden Parker *Haylie Neilson *Hazel McDonnell *Heledd Bonnet *Hero Jameson *Holly Barrett *Hollyanna Cauvaugh *Hunter Pyland I''' *Illyria Quinne *Imogen Willis *Ines Santos *Isabella Jameson (nee Colten) *Isabella Robson-Grace *Isadora Fischler *Ivy Lyes '''J *Jacinta Crimson *Jacob Kusenkova (nee Neilson) *James Fairchild *James Neilson *James Xin *Jamie Jones *Jarrett Bones *Jarrod Beaufort *Jasmine Neilson *Jason Brown *Jason Skye *Jax Fisher *Jayce Beaufort *Jayden Caldwell *Jennifer Stuart *Jesse Jameson *Jesse Middleton *Jetta Cartier *Jezebel Jinx *Jin-Ho Saul *Joanna Boyd *Joanne Thurley *Joel Mcintyre *Johanna Matthews *Jonah Mason *Jonathan Nyte *Josephine Shaw *Joshua Neilson *Julia Quinn *Julian Finch *Julian Rowe *Julius Rowe *Jun-Jie Chang *June Elderberry *June Fleur *Juniper Morrison *Jupiter Westwood K''' *Kale Eisler *Kaname O'Malley *Karina Avalon *Kasey Jameson *Katherine Winthrop (nee Cypher) *Keane Mason *Keira Isaacs *Kendall Atwood *Khole Nero *Kian Beaufort *Kieran Everard-Xin *Kimiko Hitari *Kira Hitari *Kira Reid *Kit Harrington *Kitty Nyte (nee Burke) *Kristopher Huntsfield *Kuja Anderson '''L *Laurence Beaufort *Laurent Cartier *Laurie Granshaw *Leda Kensington *Leilani Jameson *Lena Obrea *Lewis Radley *Lia Thorne *Liam Faulkner *Liberty Delevinge *Lillith Montfort *Llyonz Garcia *Logan Jameson *Logan Phillips *Loki Eisler *Loraine Ellefield *Lorena Wingfield *Louis Hart *Louis Reid *Lucas Derwent *Lucia Valkyrie *Lucy Vogel *Lussuria Trucco *Lydia Cadburry *Lydia Levine M''' *Maddy Potter (nee Emmerson) *Madeleine Fisher *Marcelle King *Marcello Rosetti *Margaret Parker (nee Truscott) *Margo Spinster *Marian Rosetti *Marissa Griffin *Matthew Bloom *Matthew McKinsley *Matthias Middlestone *McLean Winters *Melanie Rutherford *Melissa O'Dair *Melynda Anderson (nee Bloom) *Meredith Mason *Meredith Parker *Micah Anderson *Milo Scott *Miranda Williams *Mireille DuMorne *Moira Davidson *Mollie Turner *Montgomery Abernath *Morgan Gray (nee Sharpe) '''N *Nadia Bolinder *Nash Hodges *Natasha Quinn *Nathaniel Kysley *Nephele Colton *Nettie Munday *Nicolette Roosevelt (nee Morgan) *Nikolas Avalon *Niles Shelton *Noa Sawyer *Noah Callister *Noah Trenton *Noelle MacArthur *Nora Amoret *Nora Harold O''' *Oliver Mcintyre *Oliver Perkin *Oliver Quinn *Ophelia Swifte (nee Potter) *Oriana Terra *Orion Penvrane *Oscar Kohler '''P *Paisley Monroe *Pandora Eisler *Patience Atwood-Moon (nee Moon) *Penelope Jameson (nee Caldwell) *Peregrine Wright *Peter Jameson *Phillip Jones *Philomela Delaney-Boyd (nee Boyd) *Polaris Linwood Q''' *No Q names at this time. '''R *Raziel Drake *Reagan Lockster *Reid Winters-Clover (nee Winters) *Rhea Hart *Rhiannon Vaughn *Rhine Czarny *Ridley Palmer *Robert Mcintyre *Rodger Hornby *Rookie Delacroix *Rosalynde Frostfryne *Rosetta Jette *Rowen St. Crow *Ryan Ash *Ryan Cormack S''' *Sabina Archer *Sabrina Cadburry *Sadie Eston *Sara Quinn (nee Brown) *Sarah Martin *Scarlett Atwood *Scarlett Wayland *Scott Holmes *Sebastian Deslauriers *Sebastian Knight *Selena Fisher *Selene Swayfield *Serenity Dixon *Seth Rolland *Shane Taylor *Shiloh Delaney-Boyd (nee Delaney) *Silas Cholmondeley *Sloane McKinney *Solaine Bloom *Sydney St. Cynsyr-Paisley (nee St. Cynsyr) '''T *Tabitha Hurst *Taeyon Chang *Tai Cooper *Talia Isaacs (nee Ashford) *Tamsin Harris *Tate Eldorne *Taylor Mcintyre (nee Moore) *Taylor Naughton *Tegan Simpson *Tenebrae Veneficae *Tessa Atwood *Thea Rosenbeg *Thomas Ward *Tobias Shimizuno *Tom Cambridge *Tristan Kysley *Tristan Swayfield *Tristen Rush *Tyler Whelan U''' *No U names at this time. '''V *Victoria Blackwell *Violet Swayfield *Vivien Quinne *Vivienne Duval W''' *Walter Fischer *Wesley Avery *Wilhelm Huntsfield *William Winthrop *Winifred Dwyer *Winilba Benson *Winslow Graves *Winter Renwick *Wolfgang Eisler '''X *Xiara Ricci Y''' *Yun Parkinson '''Z *Zaira Boyd *Zerenity Anne *Zia Morgan Category:PW Cannon